Talk:Fan Fiction/@comment-17056244-20130902194912
Could I join the Fan fiction writers? I have a story I'm writing, but its not actually on Blogclan though. I'll give the stuff I wrote so far: Prologue A large group of cats stood in front of a large rock. One she-cat with blue-gray fur jumped up on the rock and yowled for silence, then said: “Starclan! The time has come. The two will come soon.” Whispers sprang up like monsters on a thunderpath. A black tom with white splotches stepped forward and said, “Not again. Please no, Bluestar.” Bluestar looked at the tom. “Yes, Tallstar. It has come again to strike.” Suddenly, the crowd parted and showed another cat, but looked different. This cat was a white tabby she-cat with grey paws and mud streaked over her pelt. She bowed her head in respect. Then she spoke: “Hello, clan cats.” Bluestar and Tallstar jumped down. They padded over to the unknown cat. “Welcome, Stoneteller.” Tallstar rasped. “I have come to Starclan from the Tribe of Endless Hunting. To tell you that one of my tribe will be part of this. And we have a prophecy to share, but who shall we send it to?” Stoneteller said with a loud voice so all of Starclan could hear. A faded looking cat stepped forward. “Gorsepelt, do you have a proposal for a cat?” Bluestar said, bowing her head to the warrior. Gorsepelt nodded. “I do. My descendent, Snakepaw. He’s Nightpool’s apprentice.” “Gorsepelt, are you sure we don’t send it to Nightpool?” Stoneteller asked. “No. I’m sorry to say, but she won’t be there when Moon and Sun are revealed.” A few cats gasped. “The gravest news is that she will be joining you.” “When do we send it?” A cat in the crowd said. “In a few sunrises.” Gorsepelt replied. All cats turned to him. “Isn’t that too soon, Gorsepelt?” Bluestar said. “No. They need to know as soon as possible.” Another cat stepped forward. She had a strong powerful aura around her, like a leader. “Stoneteller, this is Icestar, former leader of Legendclan.” Tallstar said. Icestar bowed her head to Stoneteller. Then she spoke. “Stoneteller, my clan is in trouble. Dapplestar had sent a cat to Moonclan. She will take care of Sun and Moon. And she’ll arrive on the day before we send the prophecy. Agreed?” The other three leaders nodded. Chapter 1: A friendly, but unexpected visitor Vast mountains spread around the waterfall as a group of three kits were playing with a feather of an eagle. Two of them were chasing the third. The smallest had the feather, but the two chasing pounced on her and stole the feather. What they didn’t know was that they had hurt her when they caught the feather. The little she-kit tumbled to the edge of the waterfall. An older cat came over to her, picked her up by her scruff and carried the kit back. “Don’t go so near to the waterfall!” She scolded. The she-kit bowed her head in shame. No one cares for me. No one. I’m alone. She thought miserably. The two other kits came back, knocking her to the water pool by accident, although they didn’t notice. A nervous little kit drifted in the pool to outside, flailing her legs in an effort to keep her head afloat. She heard a cry and a yell from the older she-cat from before. “Hawk!” “And a real hawk!” yelled another cat. Hawk struggled as she was carried in the current. A large shadow passed over head. A hawk, a bird of prey. It spotted the little kit and dived for it, hoping for some food. Talons out, it grabbed little Hawk and carried her to the edge of the cliff face, but a few cats scratched and bit at it. It cried in pain, then let go of Hawk and fell to the ground. No one was looking for little Hawk, just trying to kill the bird. The little kit fell and hit the rocks, bleeding from the marks in her back. Crying out in pain, she tried to stand up but fell back down. The she-cat who scolded her ran around, searching. Then cried as she spotted Hawk. “Hawk! Oh thank goodness you’re okay! If you weren’t, I wouldn’t believe what Mist wouldn’t have done to me. I told you not to go near the waterfall! Now let’s get back and get you healed.” She picked up the wounded kit and padded back to the cave. Putting her down in a nest of moss and feathers, she left Hawk; the two other kits came bounding over. They were happy, but just slightly worried. “Are you okay? Can you still play? Come on! Let’s play Hunt the Hawk! You be the Hawk, Hawk.” Hawk was dragged out of the nest. She just stood there, and then winced as two balls of fur slammed into her. They kept doing this, and Hawk got more and more annoyed that they kept using her as the hawk. Finally they got tired and fell asleep. Hawk didn’t want to be the hawk anymore, so she made up a plan. She would run away, the cats would find her, then the two other kits would be sorry and one of them be the hawk instead. She decided to put her plan into action right away. Looking around, she checked that no other cats where noticing, and slipped out of the cave. She took a breath of air, and started her journey. She was half way down the mountain, when she started having signs of very sore pads. Lifting up a paw, she saw that it was a bit cracked from all the walking. Hawk sat down and licked at it. It stung and she winced. Putting her paw down, she found that she could walk again for a while before having to take another brake. A quarter left. Then she found herself at the bottom and looked up at the mountain. “That was far.” She said then lifted her paw and started licking at it again. “The forest.” Her gaze traveled to the trees, and she got more scared. The elder cats have told her stories of the forest with dangerous cats in them. Gathering her courage, she stumbled to the edge and started to go in. So many new scents were making her dizzy. Suddenly she froze at a sound. Chapter 2: How did this happen?! Silverkit fluffed her silver gray pelt as she sneaked out of camp. Her mother, Graystar, leader of Moonclan, was busy. Silverkit liked the forest. She took a deep breath of the scents and scampered into some ferns. Silverkit froze as she caught the scent of mouse. Following the trail, she crouched. It led her to a clearing where a small little creature was nibbling at some grass. Wiggling her haunches, she jumped at it, but instead of sinking her teeth into mouse, her head hit something. “Oww!!!!” She cried. She heard a mew and the pattering of little paws. Looking up, she saw a tabby kit run in the direction of the camp at a kit-top speed. “Hey! Wait!” Silverkit bounded after her, desperate to keep the unknown kit away from the camp. It may be small, but it still poses as a threat. Silverkit sniffed the air, then followed the scent trail. In and out of bushes, small patches of sunlight, ferns, and brambles. She burst into the camp clearing to see Graystar in front of the kit. For the first time, Silverkit realized the appearance of the kit: A brownish orange tabby she-kit with ice blue eyes, white belly, and a full white tail. “Silverkit?” Graystar averted her eyes to her kit as Silverkit came into view. “Who is this?” The she-kit was shaking in fear. “I-I don’t know.” Silverkit stammered. “I found her…in the forest.” She dipped her head in shame, since she wasn’t allowed to go outside of the camp. Graystar looked at her, then the kit. “Mew!” The kit said. It looked less than 5 moons old. More like 1 and a half to 2 moons. Graystar brush her tail softly over the kit’s shoulders. It visibly relaxed a bit. “Mew!” Graystar gingerly picked up the kit, looked at Silverkit to tell her to go to the nursery again, and ducked into her den. Silverkit shuffled to the nursery. Dawnkit was waiting for her. “Did you really go into the forest? Out of the camp?” Dawnkit asked eagerly. Silverkit nodded and told her what happened. Dawnkit was fascinated by the story. The queen nearby hurried them to sleep, for dusk was now falling. Silverkit curled into her small nest with Dawnkit beside her. Silverkit listened as her denmate fell into a steady rhythm of her breathing. She could hear the faint mewling of the kit in Graystar’s den. Eventually, her eyelids grew heavy, and Silverkit drifted into a calm dreamy sleep. Sunlight streamed through the entrance of the nursery, but that wasn’t how Silverkit woke up. She was sleeping peacefully, when a loud yowl from outside jolted her awake. “Help!” Silverkit stood up groggily, shook her head to clear her head, then scampered outside with Dawnkit. A cat had just burst through the entrance to the camp. A cat that Silverkit vaguely remembered... “Emberdawn!” she said and scampered toward the cat. Emberdawn had dark ginger fur and soft blue eyes that Silverkit admired. Emberdawn usually came to Moonclan to entertain the kits and help out, before going back to her own clan, Legendclan. But this time, she looked different. Her fur was matted and had sticks and dirt in her fur and seemed out of breath. Emberdawn slumped to the floor, then Nightpool came running out of her den. A small bundle of herbs were in her jaws, and it unfurled as she set it down beside the tired she-cat. Nightpool’s apprentice, Snakepaw, bounded out of the den too, his eyes brimmed with worry. Every cat came out to witness what would happen, even the elders who don’t really pay attention to visitors. The two medicine cat checked over Emberdawn, Snakepaw pointing out hidden wounds and putting marigold on it. Soon enough, the ginger she-cat had enough strength back to walk to the medicine cat den. Dovepaw, a black apprentice with white ear tips and purple eyes, rushed to greet her. The two were very close friends. Graystar padded to the medicine cat den and stopped Dovepaw. The apprentice nodded and stepped back to let the older she-cat through, then followed. The little kit from last night didn’t want to be left by the nice she-cat, Graystar, so she followed her into the medicine cat den. It was a good thing the den was spacious for multiple patients, because there were quite a few cats around Emberdawn’s nest. Graystar, Dovepaw, the kit, Snakepaw, and Nightpool. All of them, except for Nightpool and the little kit, started asking questions. “One at a time!” Nightpool said, putting her tail defensively on Emberdawn’s shoulder. “Graystar first, of course. Snakepaw, do you mind going out and getting everyone back to what they were doing?” The medicine apprentice nodded and darted out of the den. Nightpool turned back to the cats remaining. She nodded her head to Graystar. “What happened?” Was the first question out of many. Emberdawn then started her story of the past few days. Apparently, Legendclan was in a lot of danger. Rogue cats and kittypets who don’t want to be with their twolegs anymore had formed a newer Bloodclan. Bloodclan has been attacking the clans in her part: Lightningclan and Legendclan mainly. Sunclan has been attacked as well, but not as much. By the looks of the last Gathering, it was Legendclan who took the worst beating. Just then, Snakepaw came rustling back into the den. “I traveled over the mountains, past my old home. I don’t know how Legendclan is doing. Currently, we are fighting a losing battle. We need help.” Emberdawn pleaded. “Dapplestar sent me here to gather help from Moonclan and maybe Sunclan, since they’re close.” Snakepaw perked up at the mention of the mountains. “The mountains? I used to be part of the tribe up there. My name used to be Snake that hides under rock. What was yours?” Nightpool gave the young apprentice a stern but understanding look. Dovepaw tilted her head in confusion and Graystar just sighed. That's what I have so far.